AATC : The Last Stand Dead Zone Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Trailer for the upcoming story AATC : The Last Stand Deadzone a story based on the game on either Facebook or Kongregate but also mixed with Resident Evil it's zombies isn't it ? so why not mix both of them and no it's not a crossover but it does have elements of resident evil and a few characters here and there so R


AATC : The Last Stand Dead Zone Trailer

_**A/N : hello and greetings reader while things are a bit hectic I plan to get a trailer out for AATC The Last Stand Dead Zone . Based on the Kongregate /Facebook game and so far I plan to go through with it removing the leveling system and anything else that's useless and wouldn't contribute to the story so without further ado onto the trailer it's self **_

**A nation/ world engulfed with the T virus **

Adam and the others were setting up there centeral compound it was a good thing that they were able to have enough supplies to get there comm system up and running now the next thing was to get the food water wood metal cloth and ammo dropoffs / storage's going

**A young soldier and his group of survivors against an entire world of zombies **

"Hmm according to this latest news report half if not the entire world has been infected and yet HERC had to step in though but why" asked one of the survivors known as Kevin .

"Hmm not even I know it's not that the military was informed they were and yet HERC took over the entire operation and doing things right under there noses such as moving infected people into camps and experimented on them to develop a cure and when that failed they burnt the bodies" added Adam looking over the report .

But there was something that caught his eye . Yes it was a picture of where they were burning the bodies right at uptown park . "Just as I thought if they were developing a cure then how in the bloody hell weren't the public nor the military informed?" asked Adam furious .

**An incident that dates back to the days of umbrella now leads up to this current crisis**

Digging through some old records they mostly dated back to the days of the Racoon City incident that happened so many years ago the only two survivors were Clare Redfield and Leon Kennedy . Adam shocked knew that this would be it .

"Guys look according to records dating back to the Racoon City incident it seems that Umbrella was conducting experiments on a woman named Alice but in one of there research labs the T virus was released and EVERYONE turned into zombies Alice however was able to harness the T virus much like mine and Jean's daughter however that was different Leon Kennedy and Clare Redfield along with a small young girl were the only survivors the rest of the zombies in Racoon City were nuked while it wasn't ironic Leon was a member of an orginzation called STARS however Racoon city had it's own PD the RCPD as they tried to tackle the zombie problem but failed in the end but this is where things get interesting Umbrella covered it up pretty good but something was leaked as it was soon aired on news stations around the world people were shocked and outraged at what happened and protested against umbrella for doing such a thing but the thing with Alice was years and YEARS before they ever used something called the nemesis program they used something to control nemesis and which ended badly as he fought Alice eventually the two teamed up and took on umbrella and to this very day he still roams around ." explained the captain . Everyone looked athim with wide eyes and hanging low .

"You lot seemed surprised I maybe in the military but what I managed to find on Umbrella wasn't that surprising though" he added . Again they heard zombies coming . Grabbing there weapons they knew that this would be it to fight there way out and get back to there compound .

**With something on Umbrella the team now heads to the source of it all Albert Wesker **

"Albert Wesker it's good to meet you" said Adam . "as it is to meet you i'm glad you all made it and … ah I see you've found the old Racoon city incident very interesting indeed" said Wesker with a smile on his face . "True but lets get to the meet and bones of it all now then you seem to know something about the T virus tell us what we wanna know" said Adam very calm and relaxed .

"Well since your all so eager to know i'll tell you all , since you all know it was created in some research lab as to which one i'm unsure of it was soon released into gas form and then BANG knocked over by some clumsy fool and the whole facility was put into lockdown keeping the dead down there until a research team lead by Alice personally they made it to the control but one of the men was cut badly by lasers he didn't make it as his entire body was cut straight through by a interconnecting laser that went through him he knew his life was over and he had no room to maneuver to get away from it and with his death they were able to successfully get the program and escape but that didn't quite end well as there was more zombies on the way but in the end only Alice and a random guy made it out of there but he got a scratch as the said scratch would seal his fate but that's when things changed for him as for me I soon got a hold of it and injected myself with it thus taking control of it much like Alice" explained Wesker . "I see well then now that we have what we want lets go" said Adam. He and his entire group of survivors knew what to do but it wasn't going to be THAT easy.

_**Can they save the world and have humanity brought back from the clutches of death it's self or will the ENTIRE world remain a zombie populated world forever ? This story is not yet rated coming soon 2017**_


End file.
